Tomando El Mundo
by dickory5
Summary: Los villanos siempre han intentado tomar el mundo, pero, al parecer, esta vez no lo están intentando, lo están tomando...
1. Capítulo l

¡Hola gente! He aquí yo con otro mini-fic .

Las PPG No me pertenecen...aún.

**24-11-12**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Algo en mi interior me obligaba a abrir los ojos, pero no podía. Llevé mis manos hacia mis ojos, para tallarlos, lentamente los abrí, aproximadamente unos dieciocho metros sobre mí se encontraban los RowdyRuff Boys mirándome con una sonrisa sínica adornando sus rostros, Brick en el centro, con las manos cruzadas en el pecho y su gorra de medio lado, portándola con orgullo. Boomer, al lado derecho de él, quien no podía dejar de sonreír, nunca antes había visto tal mirada en sus ojos, una mirada de maldad pura. Y Butch del lado izquierdo de Brick, el a diferencia de sus hermanos, parecía estarse conteniendo para lanzarse a atacarme, de vez en cuando temblaba ligeramente, y en su ojo derecho experimentaba un tic a causa de la adrenalina.

Entonces me dí cuenta de que estaba en medio de una cercana carretera a Saltadilla, en un cráter de no más de tres metros de profundidad, el golpe debió doler, pero no sentía nada, tal vez el golpe no había sido tan duro como los que había recibido antes, o de tanto dolor que me causó mi cuerpo se acostumbró y dejó de sentir dolor. Prefiero pensar que fue lo primero, aunque mi instinto me gritaba que fue por lo segundo.

_¿Cómo llegue aquí?_ Para ser sincera no lo recuerdo.

Volteé en dirección a Saltadilla, era un desastre, el fuego cubría toda la cuidad, Varios monstruos gigantes, se encargaban de derribar los grandes edificios, el fuego parecía no afectarles en absoluto.

_¿Qué habrá pasado con el profesor? ¿Con el alcalde? ¿Con los ciudadanos? ¿Habrían escapado? ¿Dónde estaban Burbuja y Bellota?_

**-¿Y mis hermanas?-**pregunté, si hubiera sido un humano común y corriente al que le hablaba, no me hubiera escuchado aunque estuviera cerca de él, pero ellos no eran humanos, estaba muy segura de que me habían escuchado.

**-JAJAJAJA-**rieron los tres RowdyRuff Boys como si de un chiste se tratara, haciendo que mi preocupación creciera, el miedo comenzó a invadirme, no había señales de ellas y yo estaba muy adolorida como para levantarme y hacer algo al respecto o incluso para huir de ellos.

No sabía en qué momento atacarían, pero estaba segura, de que, en cuanto lo hicieran, no saldría ilesa, que, con mucha suerte saldría mal herida.

* * *

Gracias por leer C:


	2. Capítulo ll

¡Hola! Me alegra que les haya agradado, y no pensaba continuarlo, pero después de subir el capitulo, ayer, me empezaron a llegar más ideas, así que sí, lo continuare.

Intentaré subir seguido, cortos pero rápidos.

25-11-12

* * *

.

.

No me moví en absoluto, no pensaba hacerlo, sentía miedo, ellos tenían el mando total de la situación.

El rugido de un gigantesco monstruo morado con espinas en la cola, captó la atención de nosotros cuatro, se estaba comunicando, pues a este rugido se le unieron los otros de tres monstruos más.

_Esa era mi señal._

La oportunidad perfecta para escapar, ya que los tres RowdyRuff Boys, miraban embobados, olvidándose de mi presencia.

Junté todas mis fuerzas para levantarme, y volar lo más rápido que pude, sin mirar atrás. Estaba ansiosa, nerviosa y asustada. No sabía qué pasaba. Solo seguía volando rápidamente hacia el frente, ya cuando encontrara un refugio seguro meditaría sobre la situación. El bosque de las afueras de Saltadilla, se encontraba frente a mí, me sería más fácil escabullirme en él, pero, sentí un tirón en mi cabeza.

**-¿A dónde crees que vas, estúpida?-**escuché la voz de uno de los Rowdy, al voltearme, pude ver que era el menor de ellos, Boomer. Él, al notar que podía voltear a los lados, agarro mis cabellos desde el cráneo, haciendo más fuerte el agarre y así podía controlar mi cabeza. Que lastima, pude haber usado mi visión láser.

**-Suéltame-**dije en un alarido, mi voz sonaban hueca, que si no hubiera sido porque pensé en lo que iba a decir y no fuéramos los únicos ahí, no la habría reconocido.

**-No lo haré, al menos que me den la orden, o mueras, lo que pase primero…-**dijo acercándose a mi oreja**-¡AQUÍ ESTA!-**gritó haciendo el agarre más poderoso, él se dio cuenta, de que en la primera distracción suya, yo intentaría escapar…Que listo…_maldición_.

En un segundo, llegaron sus hermanos, bajaron al piso tan estruendosamente, cada uno haciendo un cráter profundo _–digno de un Rowdy-_, cayeron con las rodillas flexionadas, pues enseguida se enderezaron, con una mirada de molestia y la otra de rabia, ambos se acercaron a nosotros, mi pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente, como animal que empezaba a agonizar, y mis manos se encontraban sobre las de Boomer, intentando hacer menos fuerte el agarre.

* * *

Gracias a: Segovax, Shiruku, Jek-red08, Mitzuki35, Objet16 y Ppg y yo.


	3. Capítulo lll

**27-Nov-12**

* * *

.

.

El día apenas comenzaba, el sol contorneaba débilmente las casas en las afueras de Saltadilla, mientras que en el centro de la cuidad aún no llegaban bien los rayos del sol. En una casa blanca de dos pisos, se encontraban durmiendo tres niñitas en una gran cama en forma de corazón, de tres colores, verde, rosa y azul.

Las niñas que ahí dormían, parecían no querer despertar nunca.

Pero el sonido de la línea directa, les interrumpió el sueño a las tres.

**-¿Diga alcalde?-**se escuchó la voz de la líder de las PowerPuff Girls, un poco rasposa a causa de la reciente levantada.

**-No puede ser-**dijo en un susurro la pelirroja con fastidio e hizo una pausa para seguir escuchando **- ¿otra vez?-**preguntó irritada, Bellota y Burbuja la miraban, últimamente, se encontraban las tres estresadas, exhaustas, tanto combatir el crimen no es sano, a pesar de que se encontraban en vacaciones** -Sí, vamos para allá-**finalizó, para colgar.

**-No me digas-**dijo Bellota a medida que rodaba los ojos **-¿Olvidó un regalo para su esposa y quiere que le compremos algo?-**dijo dijo ladeando la cabeza, eso, ya les había sucedido en una ocasión.

La pelirroja solo negó.

**-¡Oh yo sé!-**dijo alegremente Burbuja **-¿Quiere que vallamos a abrir otro frasco de pepinillos?-**preguntó alzando ambas cejas, Bombón sonrió, pero igual negó con la cabeza.

**-Quiere vallamos a enseñarle el Himno de Saltadilla…-**dijo Bombón mientras negaba con la cabeza en un claro signo de desaprobación.

**-¡¿DE NUEVO?!-**gritó Bellota, la primera vez había sido difícil, ya que el alcalde aseguraba que el himno era uno llamado _"Conga" _compuesto por una tal Gloria Estefan, con muchos argumentos y después de un tiempo, las súper heroínas lograron refrescarle la memoria al hombre y lograr que recordara el verdadero y único Himno de Saltadilla.

**-No sé cómo llego a ser alcalde…-**dijo Burbuja con una mano en la frente.

Bombón solo alzo las cejas y sonrió leve mente, dándole la razón a su hermanita**-Vamos-**les dijo a ambas, y las tres en un segundo, se encontraban volando por los cielos de Saltadilla.

El sonido de un grito mientras se encontraban volando, las alertó, se dirigieron al lugar, dándole prioridad al asunto, ya estaban cerca del lugar de donde provenía el grito de auxilio, pero el sonido de unas ventanas al romperse en pedazos más una estruendosa alarma, se escuchó también.

**-Yo pido ir a eso-**dijo Bellota rápidamente apuntando en la dirección en la que se escuchaba la alarma, mientras ferozmente se lanzaba a la batalla, como toda una guerrera.

**-Bien, Bellota, fue a donde suena la alarma-**dijo Bombón, pensando que sería más apropiado enviar a Bellota a una posible balacera que a Burbuja.

_Hasta que sirvió de algo que fuera tan impulsiva._

-Burbuja, tú ve con el alcalde, en un minuto estamos ahí-le dijo Bombón.

**-Muy bien-**dijo la PowerPuff Girl azul para salir volando.

Cada una tomó su camino.

* * *

Gracias a : objet16.


	4. Capítulo lV

**30-Nov-12**

**¡Hola! he aquí la continuación de este mini-fic que salio de una idea que se aferró a mi cabeza y se niega a salir hasta que la exprese por completo...**

* * *

Boomer me soltó con tanta rapidez que apenas y me dí cuenta cuando lo hizo, y Butch, pareció leer su pensamiento, ya que en el instante en el que Boomer me soltó, Butch prensó sus manos sobre mi cabeza y rápidamente me estrelló con varios troncos de árboles, los derribó con mi cabeza.

Tengo que confesar que dolió bastante, más que ningún golpe que haya recibido antes.

No me dio tiempo de reaccionar.

_¿Qué pasaba conmigo?_

* * *

Entre ramas y varios pedazos de troncos, me revolví lentamente, seguramente los habría hecho pedazos.

No me sentía con fuerzas de nada, como en un principio, mis ojos insistían en cerrarse, pero yo no quería hacerlo…me daba miedo.

Butch, parado frente a mí, lentamente comenzó a acercarse, caminando, parecía que disfrutaba hacerlo, caminaba con tal elegancia que, pudo haber sido un famoso en la alfombra roja de alguna clase de premio y se hubiera lucido.

Cuando estaba muy cerca de mí, se agacho a mi altura y me miró. Su mirada fue una emoción combinada con la repulsión y lástima, después sonrió.

Sus hermanos llegaron calmadamente, como si supieran que me sería imposible darle batalla sola a Butch.

Y…tristemente lo era.

* * *

Tan rápido como la primera vez, Boomer y Brick se acercaron al lugar, Butch rápidamente retrocedió una distancia considerable, como temiendo que lo vieran tan cerca de mí.

**-No la iba a matar yo solo, solo quería comprobar que no la había matado ya…-**le dijo a sus hermanos…_Vaya que alentador_.

**-Sólo contrólate-**dijo Boomer alzando ambas cejas y cruzando las manos sobre su pecho.

**-Es muy difícil teniendo al más grande de tus enemigos tan vulnerable y moribundo frente a tí-**le contestó mientras apretaba los puños. Me estremecí _¿tan patética me miraba? _Los Rowdy parecieron notar eso.

**-Oh, Ya no eres tan ruda, ¿Cierto?-**dijo Brick con una expresión de burla mientras me levantaba rápidamente tirando de mi cabello, juro que sentía mi cabeza palpitar del dolor…mi cráneo hubiera agradecido infinitamente si fuera calva.

**-Boomer, usa el vórtice-**le dijo Brick cambiando drásticamente su expresión por una más ruda y calculadora a Boomer, quien solo volteo a verlo sorprendido y ofendido a la vez.

**-Ugh, no quiero a la PowerPuff rosa en mi vórtice, ¿no podemos matarla aquí, y ya? es más fácil…-**dijo retrocediendo, _¿Qué era el vórtice? _

Brick lo pensó un rato.**-No, no sería lo mismo que verla retorcerse de dolor como el vil parásito que es…-** dijo mientras levitaba unos centímetros y por consecuencia, me jalaba el cabello más fuerte.** -Ábrelo-**ordenó. Frente a mí, las manos de Boomer se juntaron en un aplauso, al este abrir las manos se formó una esfera, que rápidamente se trasformó en vórtice de color azul con constantes relámpagos a su alrededor, tragándose todas las ramas rotas de los árboles y tierra.

**-Y pensar que una vez fuiste la que más batalla nos dio, ahora solo eres un bicho insignificante si no es que menos…¿Patético, no?-**dijo Brick, para después lanzarme al vórtice, pero me resistí, intente volar en dirección contraria, usaría hasta la última parte de mi ser para luchar, y por lo que veo, va a ser necesario…

Finalmente, lo conseguí. Volé hacia el frente, sin voltear atrás por un tiempo, pero _¿Cuándo debía parar? ¿Cuánto tiempo debía huir? Me estaba siguiendo?_ Ese fue uno de los más grandes errores que pude haber hecho. Voltear.

Tras de mí una columna de fuego impresionante, me alcanzaba con rapidez casi demoniaca, era un tornado de fuego. Pude distinguir a Brick. Era él quien giraba sobre su propio eje. Su rostro era muy diferente a como a acostumbraba verlo. Estaba sumamente concentrado en hacer bien su trabajo…me pregunto, _¿Si llegara a distraerse la técnica fracasaría?_

Una vez había leído en la escuela sobre los tornados de fuego, ser veía hermoso quitando el hecho de que eran muy destructivos, pero ahora que veo uno, tan cerca de mí, es aterrador.

El furioso tornado, poco a poco me absorbió, sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no supe más de mí.

* * *

**Aaly**: Que bueno que te pareció interesante.

**Karla-20**: jaja que cruel eres xD no me pegues D: ya lo continúe C:

**Guest**: demasiado corto xD, pero adivina ¿qué? Este va a ser uno de los más largos xD para que te vayas dando una idea…

**BlossxBrick1130**: Acéptalo, nunca podrías matarme, tú me adoras C: jajaj xD, y Sí, está explicando cómo llegamos al capítulo uno, habrá varios capítulos así, como explicando que pasó, y que les ocurrió a Burbuja y Bellota.


	5. Capítulo V

¡Hola! He aquí yo con un capítulo más.

No sé si habrán dado cuenta o no, pero a veces algunas cosas no van en orden.

06-Dic-12

* * *

.

.

**-¡Burbuja, Tienes que hacerlo!-**gritó Bellota mientras que con ambas manos sostenía la gran garra de un gigantesco monstruo que repentinamente había aparecido cerca de la oficina del alcalde cuando ambas habían llegado de sus pequeñas misiones, no era raro que Bellota llegara, repartiera golpes y metiera a ala cárcel a todos si estaba sola, por alguna extraña razón, Bombón aún no aparecía y la estaban esperando cuando un enorme cíclope con cuernos y cola apareció de la nada.

**-Me preocupa Bombón, ¡tenemos que buscarla!-**dijo la rubia mientras esquivaba la cola del raro espécimen, es extraño el ser parecía una mezcla de varios monstruos que habían dejado mal heridos en el pasado…

**-¿Bromeas, verdad? Ella sabe cuidarse sola, ¡además, eso no es lo más importante aquí!-**dijo moviendo la cabeza reprobatoriamente sin despegar la vista de las filosas garras del cíclope.

**-¿Y si es algo grave?-**insistió Burbuja a la vez que de sus ojos disparaba rayos láser.

**-¡¿MÁS GRAVE QUE ESTO?!-**preguntó Bellota histérica, pues su hermanita no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, y la estaba poniendo nerviosa…

La rubia solo se encogió de hombros y ayudó a su hermana a noquear al cíclope y justo cuando ambas estaban por celebrar la victoria, varias explosiones estruendosas se pudieron apreciar por toda la cuidad, y cuando el humo ni bien se dispersaba se podían oír a la distancia rugidos y gemidos de distintos monstruos muy diferentes a los que estaban acostumbradas a ver, eran –_justo como parecían-_ una mezcla de todos a los que alguna vez habían desterrado, mutilado e inclusive _–pero muy raramente-_ matado.

* * *

.

.

Desperté en un lugar oscuro, apenas y podía ver bien, parecía un pequeño cuarto sucio y descuidado. Podía escuchar el goteo de las tuberías, seguro estaba bajo tierra.

Me moví en un intento por levantarme, lo logré, pero sentía dolor. Presiento que cuando los Rowdy me dejaron aquí, no lo hicieron precisamente con delicadeza. Seguramente tenía moretones y raspones por todos lados, pero por lo menos sabia que me necesitaban con vida, si no, ya se hubieran deshecho de mí en cuanto tuvieron la más mínima oportunidad.

_Odio no saber las cosas…_

Ahora era tiempo de pensar, cosa que no había hecho bien últimamente.

Lo último que recuerdo, fue, que Bellota se dirigió furiosamente a una posible balacera, Burbuja fue donde el alcalde y yo al grito de auxilio.

¡Ya lo recordé!

_¿Víctima pidiendo auxilio?_ No, simplemente era una carnada, carnada que mordí como un pez hambriento.

Recuerdo que idiota me sentí después de entrar en ese callejón rápidamente y sin preguntarme _¿Por qué estaba toda la cuadra vacía? ¿Porqué no había gente? ¿Tres llamadas de auxilio a la vez?_ No puedo creer que no me haya resultado sospechoso, y que, cuando me encontraba atrapada e indefensa como un animal, pude darme cuenta de todo, que cuando ví como Brick sonreía con malicia, me dí cuenta de que apenas empezaba, que yo ya no podía hacer nada por los demás, pues me había inyectado el antídoto X _–o una de sus variaciones-_. y por eso estaba un poco torpe. Me advirtió que no gritara o ahí mismo me despedazaría, y como sentía como el efecto de la sustancia X rápidamente salía de mi organismo, decidí hacer lo que me pidió, ya intentaría escapar después…pero, ¿_Cómo lo consiguió?_ Solo el profesor sabia como hacerlo, y el no habría hecho nada_, ¿O sí?_ No, el no podría.

_¿De dónde lo sacó?_ Del profesor no podía ser, ya que él nunca haría algo que pudiera perjudicarnos, además, el antídoto no funcionó muy bien que digamos, pues aún funcionaban mis poderes aunque era más cansado utilizarlos, me pregunto si _¿Brick sería tan inteligente como para fabricar una copia parecida por sí mismo? _Espero que no, porque si es así, estamos en serios problemas…

_¿Qué habrá pasado con mis hermanas? ¿Estarán bien? ¿Peor que yo? ¿Aún estarían con vida?_

* * *

.

**Aly:** ¡No esperes más!

**Objet16:**No te preocupes, suele suceder que po razón no se puede.

**BlossxBrick1130:** Juju, ¿Me crees capaz? …


	6. Capítulo Vl

**¡Hola!** no, ya ví que si los estoy confundiendo xD.

No, estos capítulos no van en orden, por ejemplo, este que está aquí abajo, está situado muchísimo antes de cualquier acontecimiento que aquí ha ocurrido.

**11-Dic-12**

* * *

**-Brick, deja esas idioteces, en lugar de estar pensando en estrategias para vencer a las PowerPuff Girls, estas ahí como un todo un nerd experimentando con tu jueguito de nerd laboratorista-**dijo Butch como si fuera un insulto, pero poco le importaba al peli-rojo.

**-No es un juego, es una réplica del antídoto X…-**dijo muy serio sin dejar de ver el tubo de ensayo en el cual estaba depositando unas gotas de sangre.

Boomer impresionado por la palabras de su hermano, se quedo mirando atentamente lo que hacía, si esto resultaba bien, sería la perdición de sus enemigas, no mas burla por ser el más débil, todos los villanos lo respetarían, al igual que a sus hermanos.

**-¿Esa es sangre de una PowerPuff?-**preguntó Boomer haciéndose notar, sobresaltando a Butch más no a Brick.

**-No, es mía-**dijo Brick sin más.

**-¿Con ella puedes hacer el antídoto?-**preguntó Butch incrédulo.

**-No lo sé, no estamos hechos de los mismos químicos, pero supongo que tenemos cosas similares en nuestros organismos...-**

**-Como la sustancia X...-**acompletó Boomer.

**-Exacto-**confirmó el mayor de los tres.

**-Vaya no eres tan idiota como yo pensaba-**dijo Butch, a lo que recibió una fea mirada de parte de ambos hermanos.

**-Déjate de estupideces, y dejen concentrarme.-**les dijo a ambos, corriéndolos del lugar.

Butch y Boomer, decidieron dejar a su hermano trabajar tranquilo, la única pregunta que rondaba por sus cabezas era _¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Fallarían como siempre?_

* * *

Gracias a:

NikiDaniZ: ¡pareciera que no, pero aún leo tu historia!

Mitzuki35: Veremos, veremos...

Aaly: ¡como deben ser, unos despiadados! xD


	7. Capítulo Vll

¡Hola! la que iba a actualizar rápido, ¿no? xDDDD Culpa de Shaiya.

**22-Ene-13**

* * *

**-¿Qué demonios es eso?-**preguntó Boomer a Brick viendo ambas sustancias, las cuales se encontraban en dos recipientes.

**-Eso mis queridos idiotas es el antídoto X-**contestó Brick viendo a sus hermanos **-¡NO LO TOQUES!-**le gritó a Butch quien estaba por meter la mano en dicha sustancia.** -Y esto-**dijo casi con orgullo**-Es una copia de la sustancia X-**habló elevando el recipiente donde estaba una sustancia de color gris que se veía muy espesa.

-**¿Qué haremos con eso?**-preguntó Boomer mirando asombrado el antídoto X, el cual era de un liquido de color lila.

**-Fácil, vamos a probarlas.**-contestó.

**-¿Cómo?-**preguntó extrañado Boomer.

Brick pensó un poco **-Boomer, ¿aún tienes esa rata como mascota?-**

**-Si-**contestó Butch por él.

-**¿Qué le harás?-**

**-Butch, ve por ella-**

**-¡NO!-**

**-Es probar las sustancias en esas cosas o probarlas en ti, tu decide…-**le dijo.

**-Aquí esta-**dijo Butch dándole el hámster blanco con motas cafés. Brick miró a Boomer quien se quedó callado.

**-Bien, probaré la réplica de la sustancia X-**dijo acercándose con la el tubo de ensayo que contenía la sustancia de color gris.

* * *

**-Fascinante…-**dijo Brick. Al ver como las motas del hámster se hacían más oscuras y su masa corporal aumentaba. -**Butch, quiero le des un golpe, lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a una rata ordinaria.-**le ordenó Brick a Butch.

**-Es un hámster-** le corrigió él.

**-¡HAZLO!-**gritó Brick, al instante, Butch hizo lo que le ordenaron, pero nada pasó, el pequeño hámster solo corrió asustado hacia otro extremo de la jaula donde lo tenían.

**-Interesante.-**dijo Brick sonriente. **-Ahora, quiero que pongas la fuerza necesaria como para matar a un ser humano-**ordenó Brick, a medida que anotaba unas cifras en unas hojas.

Butch hiso lo que le ordenaron. El animal quedó tirado en la pequeña jaula.

Los tres RRB, observaban atentamente.** -Lo maté-**dijo Butch asombrado por la fuerza que pudo recibir.**-¿Ahora qué?**-preguntó, mientras miraba como el animal seguía en el mismo lugar del impacto.

**-Funcionó-**Dijo Boomer con una sonrisa, al ver como el hámster aun respiraba. Estaba contento, su hámster había sobrevivido a un golpe de Butch, lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a un ser unas quince o veinte veces su tamaño.

**-Claro imbécil, yo creé la sustancia.-**dijo orgullosamente Brick.

**-Si, pero Brick, ¿no crees que reaccione diferente en nosotros? Nosotros estamos hechos de la sustancia X, no nos fue inyectada ni nada de eso.-**

**-Solo hay una forma de saberlo…-**dijo vaciándose el contenido de la sustancia.

**-No veo nada diferente…-**dijo Boomer.

**-La verdad…es que no me siento diferente-**confirmó Brick.

**-¿Pero porque en el hámster si funcionó?-**preguntó Butch.

**-debió ser justamente, porque la sustancia es parte de nosotros, y, al poseer químicos que nos hacen fuertes y resistentes a la réplica de la sustancia X , le es difícil combatir nuestro sistema de defensa-**

**-¿Entonces…?-**

**-Es cuestión de tiempo-**dijo pasándole un tubo de ensayo a cada uno.

**-¿Nos la tomamos?-**

**-No, solo déjala caer encima de ti como yo, así entrara por los poros y se esparcirá más rápido.-**

**-Como digas líder.-**

**-Bien.-**dijo al ver como sus hermanos lo imitaban, **-Ahora, el antídoto-**

**-No, mi hámster está muy débil por el golpe, ¡si le quitas la sustancia va a morir!-**exclamó Boomer preocupado.

**-No te preocupes-**dijo sacando un sapo de una caja de cartón. **-Este será nuestro bondadoso paciente de prueba-**dijo Brick, para poner el animal en la mesa, luego, colocó un poco de la réplica de la sustancia X en el animal, y observó como a los pocos minutos la tonalidad de su piel se hacía ligeramente más oscura.

**-Butch, repite el golpe-**

**-Pero lo mataré-**

**-¡QUE LO REPITAS!-**gritó exaltado.

**-Como digas…-**Butch golpeó al animal, pero al parecer, no sufrió tanto daño como el hámster de Boomer.

**-¿Qué paso?-**peguntó extrañado Butch.

**-Supongo la estructura del animal era diferente, eso es todo-**dijo Brick**.-Ahora veamos si el antídoto X funciona.-**dijo mientras bañaba al animal con un liquido violeta.

A los pocos minutos, la piel del animal se fue aclarando, y su tamaño disminuyó.

**-Ahora sí, puedes matarlo si quieres-**le dijo Brick a Butch.

**-¿Entonces funcionó?-**preguntó Boomer.

**-Claro que sí-**dijo Brick con una sonrisa algo escalofriante.

**-Brick, tu cabello.-**le dijo Boomer, Brick, quien mantenía una cabellera larga, solo agarró un mechón entre sus manos, y pudo ver como este cambia a una tonalidad rojiza en lugar de naranja.

* * *

_DobexiisDobs: ¡Lo más pronto que pude!_

_NikiDaniZ: ¡ *u* gracias ! Si, eso piensan…_

_BlossxBrick1130:casate con Len, xD._

_Koolkat97: Jajaja claro, para algo tenía que usar la cabeza xD_

_Lady-Katty: Listo!_

_Kimberly: ¡Como te quejas kimboy! Hahah ya veremos…_


End file.
